Disney Infinity 4.0: Universe Edition/Gallery
Gallery Disney Infinity 4.0 - Universe United Concept Art Disney Infinity 4-Player Base.png Disney Infinity 4.0 Teaser Poster.png|First Teaser Poster Disney Infinity 4.0 Teaser Poster 2.png|Second Teaser Poster Disney Infinity 4.0 - Third Teaser Trailer.png|Third Teaser Poster Disney Infinity 4.0 - Fourth Teaser Poster.png|Fourth Teaser Poster Disney Infinity 4.0 - Fifth Teaser Save Disney Infinity.png|Fifth Teaser Poster Disney Infinity 4.0 - Fifth Teaser Save Disney Infinity with DIY Characters.png|Fifth Teaser Poster with Custom Characters Characters Figure Disney Infinity 4.0 - Sora.png Disney Infinity 4.0 - Simba.png Disney Infinity 4.0 - Twilight Sparkle.png Disney Infinity 4.0 - Mickey Mouse Platinum.png Disney Infinity 4.0 - Bugs Bunny.png Disney Infinity 4.0 - SpongeBob.png Disney Infinity 4.0 - Homer Simpson.png Main Characters File:Sora DI4.0.png| SORA Voice: Miyu Irino (Japanese) Haley Joel Osment (English) Info: He is portrayed as a cheerful teenager who lives on the Destiny Islands with his two childhood friends, Riku and Kairi. When his world is beset by creatures of darkness known as the Heartless, Sora comes into possession of a weapon of light called the Keyblade Quote: '''The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Simba_reborn.png| '''SIMBA Voice: Mitsuru Miyamoto (Japanese) Matthew Broderick (English) Info: An east African lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's mate, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. As Nala takes Kiara and Kion to udugu, Simba briefly leads the Lion Guard on their patrol. Quote: "I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" Twilight Sparkle DI4.0.png| TWILIGHT SPARKLE Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) Info: She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor, sister-in-law to Princess Cadance, and paternal aunt to Flurry Heart. Quote: When those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" Mickey Mouse DI4.0.png| MICKEY MOUSE Voice: Takashi Aoyagi (Japanese) Bret Iwan (English) Info:' He is an anthropomorphic mouse characterized as a cheerful optimist with an adventurous and mischievous streak. Estimated as standing 2' 3" (69 centimeters) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kilograms), Mickey is easily identified by his round ears, red shorts, falsetto voice, white gloves and cartoonishly large yellow shoes. Quote: "Hiya, pal! I'm Mickey! It sure is great that you could join us." Bugs Bunny DI4.0.png| BUGS BUNNY Voice: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) Billy West (English) Info: an anthropomorphic gray and white rabbit who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality. He is also characterized by a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his catch phrase "Eh... What's up, doc?" Quote: "Eh... What's up, doc?" SpongeBob SquarePants DI4.0.png | SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS Voice: Taiki Matsuno (Japanese) Tom Kenny (English) Info: SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple on 124 Conch Street with his pet snail Gary and pet scallop Shelley in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job in which he is exceptionally skilled. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School, though has yet to receive a driver's license due to his inability to drive a boatmobile. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him, but he is very good-natured. Quote: I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Main Deuteragonist Characters Riku DI4.0.png| RIKU Voice: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) David Gallagher (English) Info: is a childhood friend and rival of Sora who resides with him and Kairi on the world of Destiny Islands. Quote: "A true friend will see you for who you are no matter the face you wear" File:Timon_reborn.png| TIMON Voice: Yuji Mitsuya (Japanese) Nathan Lane (English) Info: A comedic meerkat and son of Ma and Pa, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. Timon also becomes Bunga's adoptive uncle. Quote: "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world." File:Pumbaa_reborn.png| PUMBAA Voice: Atomu Kobayashi (Japanese) Ernie Sabella (English) Info: A naïve common warthog, who becomes Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. Pumbaa also becomes Bunga's other adoptive uncle. Quote: "They call me Mister Pig!" Applejack DI4.0.png| APPLEJACK Voice: Sora Tokui (Japanese) Ashleigh Ball (English) Info: She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. Quote: "Soup's on, everypony!" Rainbow Dash DI4.0.png| RAINBOW DASH Voice: Izumi Kitta (Japanese) Ashleigh Ball (English) Info: She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 and a full member in Newbie Dash. Quote: "So Awesome!" Rarity DI4.0.png| RARITY Voice: Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) Tabitha St Germain (English) Info: She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the subject of Spike's long-term crush. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Quote: "EMERALDS?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" Fluttershy DI4.0.png| FLUTTERSHY Voice: Katsuhisa Hoki (Japanese) Andrea Libman (English) Info: She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Quote: "inhales Yay." Pinkie Pie DI4.0.png| PINKIE PIE Voice: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) Andrea Libman (English) Info: She is an energetic and sociable baker at Sugarcube Corner, where she lives on the second floor with her toothless pet alligator Gummy, and she represents the element of laughter. Pinkie writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the show's comical and cartoonish gags. She is called Ponka Po in some merchandise. Quote: "Hey, you know what this calls for? A party!" Spike DI4.0.png| SPIKE Voice: Motoko Kumai (Japanese) Cathy Weseluck (English) Info: He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire breath, which features in many episodes, as does his crush on Rarity. In the season eight episode Molt Down, Spike gains a pair of wings after undergoing a developmental stage for dragons called the "molt". Quote: "Rarity? I need to tell you something! Just in case we don't make it! I've always sort of had a crush–" Discord DI4.0.png| DISCORD Voice: Shigeru Chiba (Japanese) John de Lancie (English) Info: Princess Celestia explains that Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good. Quote: "You're the pony who taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship, and now I don't have either." Donald Duck DI4.0.png| DONALD DUCK Voice: Koichi Yamadera (Japanese) Tony Anselmo (English) Info: He is a hot-headed, anthropomorphic duck that is often the victim of exceptionally bad luck. Normally depicted wearing a sailor shirt, cap, and a bow tie—but no trousers at all—he has been presented as a best friend and foil to Mickey Mouse, whom he sometimes envies. Quote: "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..." Goofy DI4.0.png| GOOFY Voice: Yuu Shimaka (Japanese) Bill Farmer (English) Info: He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog who is best friends with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Along with not being extremely intelligent, Goofy's main flaw is predictably his clumsiness and incompetence, hence his name. Quote: “Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated!” -Max Goof on Goofy Daffy Duck DI4.0.png| DAFFY DUCK Voice: Wataru Takagi (Japanese) Dee Bradley Baker (English) Info: he usually has been depicted as a rival and occasional best friend of Bugs Bunny.. Quote: "You're dethpicable." Porky Pig DI4.0.png| PORKY PIG Voice:'' Naoki Tatsuta (Japanese) 'Bob Bergen (English) '''Info: He was the first character created by the studio to draw audiences based on his star power, and the animators (particularly Bob Clampett) created many critically acclaimed shorts using the sentient porcine. Quote: "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!" Patrick Star DI4.0.png| PATRICK STAR Voice:'' Mitsuaki Kanuka (Japanese) Bill Fagerbakke (English) '''Info: He is a naïve and overweight pink sea star. Patrick is the son of Herb and Margie Star and brother of Sam Star. Quote: "Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb!" Squidward DI4.0.png| Squidward Voice: Yoji Ueda (Japanese) Rodger Bumpass (English) Info: He is the neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He works as the cashier of the Krusty Krab, a job he absolutely loathes. Squidward is a very selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has at least 492 self-portraits5 and is delusional about his talents, such as playing the clarinet, though hardly anyone considers him to be very good. Quote: "Why must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery?!" Mr. Krabs DI4.0.png| MR. KRABS Voice: Keijin Okuda (Japanese) Clancy Brown (English) Info: Mr. Krabs is a red crab who lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl. He is the owner and founder of the Krusty Krab restaurant as well as the employer of both SpongeBob and Squidward. Quote: "Hello, I like money!" Homer Simpson DI4.0.png| HOMER SIMPSON Voice: Toru Ohira (Japanese) Dan Castellaneta (English) Info: He is the spouse of Marge Simpson and father of Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and Maggie Simpson. Homer is overweight (said to be ~240 lbs), lazy, and often ignorant to the world around him. Quote: "D'oh!" Marge Simpson DI4.0.png| MARGE SIMPSON Voice: Miyuki Ichijo (Japanese) Julie Kavner (English) Info: She is the homemaker and full-time strict mom of the Simpson family. She and her husband Homer have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Marge is the moralistic force in her family and often provides a grounding voice in the midst of her family's antics by trying to maintain order in the Simpson household. Aside from her duties at home, Marge has flirted briefly with a number of careers ranging from police officer to anti-violence activist. Quote: “Hmmmm…” Bart Simpson DI4.0.png| BART SIMPSON Voice: Junko Hori (Japanese) Nancy Cartwright (English) Info: Bart is the mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. He also has been nicknamed "Cosmo", after discovering a comet in "Bart's Comet". Quote: “Ay Caramba!” Lisa Simpson DI4.0.png| LISA SIMPSON Voice: Chie Kojiro (Japanese) Yeardley Smith (English) Info: Lisa was named after a train called Lil' Lisa on her parents' 1st anniversary. She is a charismatic 8-year-old girl, who exceeds the standard achievement of the intelligence level of children her age. Not to everyone's surprise, she is also the moral center of her family. In her upbringing, Lisa lacks parental involvement of Homer and Marge, which leads to hobbies such as playing saxophone and guitar, riding and caring for horses, and interest in advanced studies. Quote: “If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room.” Maggie Simpson DI4.0.png| MAGGIE SIMPSON Voice: Chie Kojiro (Japanese)' Nancy Cartwright (English) Info: She is the 1 year old, and youngest, child of Marge and Homer, and the baby sister to Bart and Lisa. She is often seen sucking on her pacifier, and, when she walks, she trips over her clothing and falls on her face. Because she rarely ever talks, Maggie is the least seen and heard in the Simpson family. Quote: “Daddy.” Krusty The Clown DI4.0.png| KRUSTY THE CLOWN Voice: Bin Shimada (Japanese) Dan Castellaneta (English) Info: is the cynical, burnt-out, addiction-riddled smoking clown host of Bart, Lisa and Maggie's favorite TV show The Krusty the Clown Show. Quote: “Hey hey, kids!” Main Tritagonist Characters Kairi DI4.0.png| KAIRI Voice: Risa Uchida (Japanese) Alyson Stoner (English) Info: she is cast adrift from her homeworld of Radiant Garden at a young age as part of Xehanort's experiment to locate the key bearer, which eventually brings her to the Destiny Islands, piquing Sora and Riku's interest in other worlds. Quote: "Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" Nala_reborn.png| NALA Voice: Riko Hanamura (Japanese) Gabrielle Union (English) Info: A lioness, who is Simba's best friend and later his future love-interest. Quote: "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone...what it means to me." Minnie Mouse DI4.0.png| MINNIE MOUSE Voice: Yuko Mizutani (Japanese) Russi Taylor (English) Info: Minnie Mouse is an anthropomorphic mouse the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse, sweet in nature and widely recognized for her large collection of big bows of different colors that sit atop her head. Quote: Mickey: “Gosh, Minnie, you've always been a princess to me.” Lola Bunny DI4.0.png| LOLA BUNNY Voice: Yumi Fukamizu (Japanese) Kath Soucie (English) Info: Lola Bunny is an anthropomorphic female rabbit. According to Kevin Sandler in Reading the Rabbit: Explorations in Warner Bros. Animation, she was created as a "female merchandising counterpart" to Bugs Bunny. She debuted as Bugs Bunny's girlfriend in the 1996 sports comedy film Space Jam. Quote: "Don't ever call me doll." Sandy Cheeks DI4.0.png| SANDY CHEEKS Voice: Chie Matsuura (Japanese) Carolyn Lawrence (English) Info: She is a squirrel from the surface. She is a friend to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and sometimes Squidward Tentacles. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledge of karate and science. Quote: "They don't call me cheeks for nothin'!" Secondary Characters Coming soon! Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Disney Infinity Category:The Lion King Category:Looney Tunes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Mickey Mouse Category:WB Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Square-Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:My Little Pony Category:Allspark Pictures